the flutter of a blade
by randompony48
Summary: my first upload, will add more and it will get more graphic and go into rainbowdash/fluttershy
1. angel returned to heaven

Hey guys, this is my first upload so please review with constructive thing I take crap from no-one. This will be a graphical horror about Fluttershy being pushed of the cliff of happiness into the sea of insanity by her friends and her enemies, I do not hate Fluttershy, I just think she is perfect for what I had in mind for a horror fanfic, so it will be from her point of view and now I have realised this is too long so I'll start the story…

I woke up with a pain on my stomach, I forgot to feed angel last night and he is hungry… demanding bitch… wait where did that come from? ahh well I better feed the animals anyway. I followed a running angel out of my bedroom and face planted,

He tripped me up, he is getting more like Rainbowdash by the day, I then got up and hauled myself off to the kitchen and into the feed box, walked around and put two scoops into every box, refilled the water, went to make some tea and then I realised, I gave the last of the milk to angel last night, I got a shower then trudged off to the market to buy some more milk when I was tripped up, I looked back and saw nothing until Rainbowdash ran out apologising for the trap she had set for pinkie, who just bounced over it with a cheery "hi" and bounced off again, and after Rainbowdash asked if I was okay for the millionth time she trotted off, with her beautiful mane shining in the morning sun, I only noticed I was staring when the colt at the stall asked me if I wanted anything.

My way home was pretty un-eventful, but when I waked in once again I face planted, but this time I sprayed myself with milk so I got up walked into the kitchen and pulled a knife from the draw and walked over to a laughing angel then in a fit of rage I swung… and hit my mark… blood sprayed everywhere as angels guts dropped onto the floor, my jaw dropped along with the bloodied blade as I stepped back and cried at what I had done.

Okay guy's that's it so far, what do you think for a first go? I will add more eventually.

Randompony


	2. flutterdash

Okay guys, this is set 1 week after Fluttershy killed angel and there wont be any gore in this one but Rainbowdash will be!

Me and the girls were sat down at sugercube corner talking about there pets, and when they got to me, I couldn't help it, I just cried as I told them angel ran away a week ago after I shouted at him, truthfully he was in a cardboard box in the back of the garden, but they didn't need to know that but before I could change the subject rainbow dash had stormed out with determination in he beautiful eyes without telling us why she rocketed off to cloudsdale. After 10 minutes we were walking out but just before I got home rainbow dash appeared from the sky and asked me if I knew where he went, I replied with a short no but before she could fly off I told her, no, it burst out, "rainbowdashIloveyou!" and, thank celestia, she replied "you have no idea how long I've waited for you to say that!" and we kissed, I felt our tongues hug each other and after a minute of kissing she asked "what do we do now?", I had an idea about her sleeping with me so I asked her and she agreed so we went inside and after watching "princess celestea, a life" we went to bed and all night long we hugged, it felt so nice to feel loved instead of people just bulling me.

After waking up I looked out the window to see dashie busting clouds for the sunny day the weather pegasi had planned and after she had done she swooped down and I opened the door for her and as she walked in she asked if we were going out so I replied "take a guess, silly philly" and I kissed her again.

Well that's all I got for now but ill keep dreaming up more stuff to add so keep posting reviews because its what keeps me alive.

Randompony


	3. rarity's turn

Okay guys number 3 here and this one is gore so get ready.

Me and rainbow dash were sat down at the lake when I asked her "when should we tell the others about our relationship together?". She sat and pondered for a bit when she finally said "today, if that's okay with you", the reply I gave was a hug and I had never felt happier.

Two hours later we were sat around a table at sugercube corner when rarity finally arrived so we got started, "hello everypony, I guess you are wondering why we are here, well, me and Rainbowdash want to tell you all something ,well ,we"

"WE ARE GOING OUT!" Rainbowdash screamed, and everyone let out squeals of delight, except rarity who looked shocked and when I asked her she replyed "its disgusting, two mares going out together, its wrong.", I was outraged at how my friend could be so blunt " rarity, how could you?!, I thought you were my friend!, but your just another homophobic snob!, I HATE YOU!" and I ran off.

I ran to my house tears streaming down my face, I could hear Rainbowdash shouting at rarity in the background, but I would have my revenge, do when I got home I took some knives into the basement along with a big battery I use for the lizard enclosure backup and some nails and wires and a chair and then, as it was getting on 6pm so I fed the critters and went to bed.

Today I invited rarity over to talk about our argument the other day and thank celestia, she agreed to come so I got my chloroform and as soon as I found it she arrived so I opened the door and used my napkin to knock her out and I dragged her to the basement and I strapped her to my chair and after 10 minutes she woke up and started screaming into the gag I tied her with and began by saying "hello FRIEND, so, you don't like lesbians, huh, well I don't suppose you like knives as I slowly pushed one into her shoulder and watched her warm blood pour down her body and laughed "oh rarity, you never did like red, did you?, well I find that to be a not-so-SHARP idea!" as I rammed another into her guts and said "its shocking how stupid you can be!" as I rammed two nails into the sides of her body and connected them to the battery with the wire and watched her fry for a few seconds and said "I've had my fun" as I spilled her guts over the floor and went tot get cleaned up.

Well guy's, thanks for reading, get reviewing and see you next time

Randompony


	4. twilights dillema

Hey guys it been a few days but now I'm back and ready to kick some more ass!

This is set the morning after rarity died.

I had just finessed burying what's left of rarity in the garden when Rainbowdash flew over and kissed me then asked me if I took what rarity said seriously, to which I replied "I don't care what that stuck up bitch thinks of us, she can choke on cock for all I care. I love you and no one will change my mind", she just laughed and hugged me. I invited her in and we sat down together and we started kissing and I felt her hoof go between my legs and I squealed and she jumped back but I jumped on her and put my hoof where she put hers and kissed even harder, it went on until midday then I made a picnic and we went to the lake, we spent 2 hours kissing, until twilight came along with spike taking notes and she asked "hey you two, would you be angry if I didn't mention to the princess that you two are lesbian?" I was enraged, why the fuck would she leave me out!? But I kept my cool as dashie was there and I wouldn't like her to see that side of me "Why would you like to leave us out twily?" in a totally calm and collected voice. "because she's Christian and you know the angle they take on same sex relationships, especially as you are her friends she could order me to abandon you and it would tear me apart" she replied with tears swelling in her eyes, my anger subsided and I calmed down "okay twily, I understand, what do you think, dashie?" she agreed and we all went home for the night.

Well guy's, that's all I got, I'll be off for a few days as I research more writing methods as I see that less people are reading my last chapters so bye guys!


	5. the arrival

Hey guys sorry it has taken so long I have kinda lost the will to live over the holydays so it took a while to get sorted but now I'm back and as an answer to the questions, yes she will go insane again. This takes place 2 weeks after the last chapter.

Twilight walked up to me as I left the house this morning, we exchanged pleasantries and got to the point. "Fluttershy, as rarity has been missing for some time, the princess has decided to stop the search and there will be a funeral in canterlot next week and I had hoped you could come?", I was slightly shocked that she needed to ask "of Corse I would come, it would be wrong not to give her a good send-off, being the pony she was.". A look of relief went over twilights face. "brilliant, could you ask if Rainbowdash will come by tomorrow please?" she asked as a hungry bear wandered out of the forest so I promptly nodded my head as I ran off to give him his breakfast.

Two days later me, Rainbowdash, twilight, pinkie and applejack were on the train to canterlot, me and Rainbowdash were sat side-by-side and the others were crying in a bunch around a table, my head was leaning on rainbowdash's shoulder with tears forming in my eyes and Rainbowdash was looking into space without the natural smile that formed on her face whenever she was daydreaming, so the break the tension between us I asked "so what do you think celesta will thing of us being together, dashie?" she sighed but didn't move as she thought about her answer "well, I think she can shove what she thinks up her arse, if she brings up any problems ill shove her crown down her throat." I stared in shock that she was capable of thinking such mean things so I went about my reminiscing about the GOOD times they had spent together… that was fast I thought to myself just as we arrived to see the princess and her guards waiting with an angry look on her face, as they got of the train twilight threw me a scared look as the princess calmly said "can I have a word with you two please?" as she glared at me and Rainbowdash.

Ohhhh, cliffhanger! Anyways the next one will bring out a lot in Rainbowdash and the extremes of her words.


	6. celestia goes to the stars

Sorry for the wait guys Ive just started triple science so the homework is long and hard but Im here now so enjoy!

As the princess led us to a deserted alley way the guards left we and the princess told us what she thought "did you girls know Im Christian? As a devout Christian I don't like same sex couples and I will do anything in my power to stop them. I order you too stop." Rainbowdash then started advancing with pure hate in her veins and anger in her eyes, even the princess looked scared and then she started "don't you dare lecture me on relationships!, the only reason your so fucked up is because you've never have been or will be laid!" then I saw a flash of white and a splash of blood, I heard a scream. The rest happened to fast for my confused mind to follow, I was covered in blood and shaking as two white unicorns ran past me and a rainbow shot into the air and I saw twilight break down crying as I turned around.

Okay guys I think that was obviously going to happen but what do you think?


End file.
